Corazón de la Noche
by chicamar1
Summary: Serena se escapo de Tokio...de su pasado...llega junto a Mina a un pueblo al otro lado del mundo...y se encuentra con criaturas fascinantes...sera que se volvera a enamorar dejen REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas esta es mi nueva historia es un crossover de Sailor Moon y Crepusculo espero que les guste…

Los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y a Stephanie Meyer

Ahh y las otras historias..pues les contare que las eh retomado y estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo de conociendo a un extraño…así que estén pendientes…

Asi comienza la historia

POV Serena

Aquí me encuentro EEUU…luego de muchas horas de viaje….no pensé que desaparecer de mi vida anterior fuera tan difícil…solo espero que no me encuentren….estoy harta de estar escapando de país en país solo espero que por fin pueda estar tranquila, ya no quiero volver a sufrir, hoy se cumple un año desde aquel horrible día donde mis sueños e ilusiones fueron matadas, así como mi futuro, pero es mejor así antes de que hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Este año aprendí a madurar era una chica muy inmadura y llorona, floja, no me gustaba estudiar , pero ahora soy una de las mejores de mi clase y eso que eh tenido que estarme mudando mucho durante este año, ¿de qué me escondo? Fácil de mí destino, al que me quieren obligar mis otras guardianas, a un futuro sin amor hacia mí y lleno de obligaciones, pero no los quiero aburrir con algo que es pasado, ahora vengo a este pueblo a buscar un futuro mejor y a ser feliz…

Se preguntaran quien soy, me llamo Usagi Tsukino pero tengo muchos más nombres me llaman Reencarnación de la Diosa de la Luna, princesa de la luna, sailor moon, enviado del bien, luz de la esperanza y se suponía que en un futuro seria la Neo-reina, pero como se darán cuenta el futuro no está escrito en piedra y eh sufrido mucho a causa de eso, pero gracias a mi buena amiga mina eh podido salir adelante, ella es mi mejor amiga y también es la líder de la que fue mi guardia real ella es sailor Venus, y también princesa de Venus y hablando de ella aquí viene con los documentos que serán nuestras identidades a partir de ahora…

Serena! Mira ya tenemos donde vivir y estamos inscritas en la secundaria de este lugar….no sabes lo que nos vamos a divertir…es mas hasta tenemos nuestros propios autos..Que emoción -dijo la sailor del amor..

Mina! No sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerte como amiga y pensar que siempre pensaron que éramos unas rubias tontas….ja si supieran que éramos más inteligentes que la princesa de mercurio…dije

Bueno. Bueno amiga no pensemos en cosas que no tiene arreglos….y lo mejor será disfrutar de este lugar…y a ver si encontramos novios…..te parece…..dijo mi emocionada amiga…

Sabes es mejor que nos vamos a la casa ya que estamos llamando mucho la atención no te parece?- dije

Está bien princesa como Ud. mande-dijo molestando mi rubia amiga.

Así partimos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Seattle…guau allí habían 2 autos impresionantes….un volvo plateado y un porche rojo..

Mina no dijiste que deberíamos llamar menos la atención? Le pregunte enarcando una ceja

Bueno siii pero un pequeño lujo no le hace mal a nadie y tu sabes que amas la velocidad al igual que yo…- dijo mina

Vamos chica velocidad yo te sigo ya que tu sabes donde está la casa….le dije

Cuando la mire pude ver que mina se aguantaba la risa….por lo que imagine que no es una casa sino más bien una mansión….podría apostar mi vida a ello….se nota que no le gusta lo sencillo a mi querida amiga…

Luego de un rato llegamos a las afueras de Forks donde vamos a vivir allí estaba una pequeña mansión como lo imagine…estacionamos los autos y nos dedicamos el resto de la tarde a ordenas nuestras cosas y prepararnos para el siguiente día, ya que tendríamos clases temprano…así que luego cuando dieron las 11 de la noche nos fuimos a dormir…

Al siguiente día

Vaya veo que te levantaste a la hora-le dije a mi amiga

Si hoy tendremos que pasar a la oficina a buscar nuestros horarios y así que mejor nos apuramos te parece?- dijo mina

De acuerdo- y comenzamos a desayunar entre bromas y bromas….

Luego llego la hora de irnos y cada una salió en su auto, directo al instituto a la velocidad que íbamos llegamos muy rápido, nos bajamos de nuestros autos y nos fuimos a la dirección, donde nos atendió una señora de apellido Cope.

Buenas en que las puedo ayudar – dijo la señora cope.

Buenas soy Serena y Mina Luna –dije a la señora Cope

Ahh por supuestos las estábamos esperando hermanas Luna, aquí tienen sus horarios, planos del instituto para que no se pierdan y por último es un honor tenerlas aquí a dos jóvenes con sus calificaciones – dijo la señora Cope mientras nos entregaba un documento con nuestros horarios.

Muchas Gracias- dijimos con mina

En eso se nos acerca un joven de aspecto curioso y flaco

Hola Uds. Deben ser Serena y Mina…un placer yo soy Erick –dijo el joven que se presento

Mucho gusto yo soy Mina y ella es mi hermana melliza Serena- dijo mina

Hola -le dije

Les ayudo a llegar a sus clases y les presento el grupo para que así conozcan a más gente – nos dijo

Estaríamos encantadas – dijo saltando alegremente mina

Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde ya que no quiero llegar en mi primer día de clases atrasada –les dije

Así partimos a clases allí Eric nos presento a su novia Ángela Weber una chica muy simpática a mi parecer, así la mañana transcurrió entre clase y clase hasta que llego la hora de almuerzo, nos dirigimos al comedor junto a Eric y su novia Ángela la cual nos conversaba un poco del pueblo y nos explicaba un poco como era cada profesor, luego encontramos una mesa y nos sentamos con nuestros almuerzos cuando se acerca un chico rubio y una joven de aspecto medio envidioso, Eric realizo las presentación se trataban se otros más del grupo Mike newton y Jessica Stanley.

Hola así que ustedes son las nuevas – nos dijo mirándonos con desconfianza Jessica

Yo creo que eso es obvio – le dije un tanto enojada

Hola….serena…mina….y a que debemos el honor de dos ángeles en nuestro instituto –dijo Mike

Pues un cambio necesitábamos con mi hermana un cambio de aire y que mejor en un lugar tranquilo como Forks…no les parece – dijo mina

Claro que mejor que un lugar como este….y tienen novio...-dijo Mike

Pues por el momento no porque….quieres estar en la lista de espera para cuando nos decidamos – le dijo irónicamente mina…lo que provoco una risa en los que estábamos en la mesa…

Sabes te crees demasiado….-dijo Jessica..

Porque envidia querida – le dijo mina

Ya basta mina….saben lo mejor será que con mi hermana nos sentemos en otro lado no queremos causar problemas en su grupo por culpa de la envidia….-dije

Serena..Mina no se preocupen….no les hagan caso siempre son así de molestosos….-dijo Ángela tratando de apaciguar el momento…

En eso entraron 3 parejas al comedor una mujer rubia muy hermosa y un joven alto y con músculos que daba la impresión que era un oso, luego venia una joven de cabello negro corto y baja daba la impresión de un enano, ella venia con otro joven también rubio el cual tenía pinta de militar o algo parecido en su manera de moverse y la ultima pareja una joven de cabellos castaño y ojos cafés…acompañada de un joven de de pelo cobrizo muy atractivo..

Disculpen pero ellos quienes son? –les pregunte ya que eran curiosos no parecen seres humanos cualquiera.

Ellos son los Cullen, la rubia es Rosalie, que está acompañada de Emmet luego Alice la baja con el rubio llamado jasper y Edward…y la chica de cabellos castaño es Bella Swan – dijo Eric

En ese momento siento que alguien está tratando de leer mi mente y la cierro al igual que la de mina….trato de buscar quien es..el que está tratando de hacer eso miro disimuladamente buscando al intruso cuando me fijo que es el chico llamado Edward quien mira insistentemente hacia mí y mina…muevo mi mirada hacia mina…

Mina podemos salir un rato afuera me siento un poco mareada..-dije

Te sientes mal….si quiere te llevamos a la enfermería…-dijo Ángela

No te preocupes…solo quiero salir…es el cambio de hora lo que afecta….vamos Mina- dije

Claro…vamos…chicos un placer nos vemos después….- dijo mi amiga

Y salimos al aire libre….

POV Edward

Todo los estudiantes miraban los nuevos autos que habían en el estacionamiento, un volví igual al mío y un porche rojo..Se nota que llegaron las nuevas estudiantes que han estado hablando toda la última semana..

Guau nos copiaron los autos….dijo emmet..A lo que yo le di una pequeña sonrisa

Alice movió la cabeza y luego se puso frente a nosotros y dijo –es raro….no eh visto a estas nuevas estudiantes que llegaban al instituto –apretó los labios y todos nos miramos.

No puedes? -Dijo jasper en voz baja y abrazándola para que se tranquilizara

No…nada es como si no existieran…si no fuera por los rumores que llegaban no me habría enterado –dijo frunciendo el ceño y colocando una cara de frustración.

Bella en ese momento llego a mi lado y saludo a todos….-llegaron las nuevas estudiantes?.-dijo

Sí, pero no las hemos visto…-dije

Solo sus autos…nos están haciendo competencia –dijo emmet riéndose…

Luego todos nos dirigimos a clases…

A la hora de almuerzo. Ya estaba fastidiado de tanto que hablaban de las nuevas.

Cuando entramos en el comedor todos hablaban de las chicas nuevas que llegaban hoy y allí estaban en la mesa de Mike, una de ellas se dio la vuelta y nos dio una simple mirada fugaz y luego siguió conversando con los demás en su mesa, me sentí asfixiado…su olor….sin contar que era una criatura muy hermosa y era cierto lo que decían de ellas son una belleza no propia de este mundo…..pero no se ve que fueran Vampiros…siento su corazón…voy a ver de donde son en eso trato de entrar en sus mentes pero no puedo siento como un muro me lo impide…en eso la rubia de pelo casi platinado me queda mirando nuestros ojos se conectan, pero luego corre su vista a la otra rubia que está a su lado y las veo salir..

Mi mirada fue a mis hermanos y todos estaban igual de sorprendidos y sus pensamientos eran los mismos que los míos.

Edward….que averiguaste?-dijo murmurando Alice muy nerviosa

Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré…no eh escuchado ninguno de sus pensamientos…no pude.

Yo no eh podido leerlos- murmure desconcertado…-es como una pared que no me deja entrar en ninguna de ellas.

Huelen bien? –Dijo jasper en voz baja –es un olor que nunca había sentido

Olía maravilloso dijo Alice y luego olio a Bella –incluso mejor que tu bella

En ese momento Bella miró hacia arriba y me pregunte si estaba celosa o simplemente siente curiosidad. Oh, cómo me gustaría sólo podía leer su mente.

Que creen que podrá ser?...-dijo Rosalie

No lo sé pero debemos averiguar..-dije..Mirando por donde habían salido.

Mientras fuera del instituto

Pov Serena

Mina los Cullen tiene poderes..Ese tan Edward ah tratado de leer nuestras mentes y por lo que pude ver la otra chica llamada Alice puede ver el futuro…debemos tener cuidado o nos traerán problemas….lo que me pregunto es que son por qué no parecen humanos….y si son enemigos..-le dije

No lo creo…lo que si es que algo raro tienen y debemos andar con cuidado..Pero no te preocupes eres la sailor mas poderoso..Dudo que te hagan algo..Dijo mi amigo sonriendo..

Tienes razón….pero no quiero volver a mudarnos…ya estoy cansada…-dije un tanto melancólica

Pues que te parece si vamos a jugar videojuegos…apuesto a que te gano..Dijo mina

Pues lo dudo soy la mejor…-dije riéndome…

Pues a la Diosa del amor y la belleza nadie le gana….dijo mina haciendo su famosa pose…lo cual me dio mucha risa…

Al termina las clases con mina nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento cuando no me fije por donde pisar y ya estaba esperando estrellarme contra el suelo…cuando sentí unos musculosos brazos que me sostenían por la cintura…..abrí los ojos y me tope con un joven moreno de grandes brazos y mirada amable..

Muchas gracias le dije…

Vaya me recuerdas a una amiga en la torpeza…dijo riéndose

Si…mi hermana es muy torpe…si supieras cuantos lugares a comprado por su torpeza..jajaja pareciera que tiene dos pies izquierdos…dijo mina

A lo que se pusieron a reír y yo los fulmine con mi mirada lo que hizo que se rieran más..

Mucho gusto soy Jacob Black…dijo ayudándome a ponerme de pie….

Mucho gusto soy Mina y la de los pies izquierdo es mi hermana Serena…dijo mina

Un placer..y gracias otra vez…pero te ruego que no te burles de mi pobre capacidad de coordinación…le dije sonriendo

No te preocupes ya te dije que estoy acostumbrado a ser héroe de hermosas jóvenes en apuros…-dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Vaya así que estas acostumbrado cualquiera diría que eres un don Juan…dijo mina

No solo a mi amiga Bella….la ayudo que por cierto esta en este instituto…-dijo

Ahh si la novia de un tal Edward.- dije pero en ese momento se le oscureció el rostro y tenía una mirada de melancolía..

Si…ella es mi mejor amiga…-dijo un tanto triste..

Oye no te pongas así….arriba el ánimo….hay muchos peces en el mar..Le dijo mina sonriendo..

Bueno y que hacen dos hermosas mujeres como ustedes en este pueblo…dijo tratando de cambiar el tema..

Pues buscamos tranquilidad…y aquí llegamos…dijo mina…

Jacob…disculpa mi atrevimiento pero te gustaría ser nuestro guía turístico un día de estos…le dije…

Pues…ehhh…claro..Dijo un tanto sonrojado

Muchas gracias…mira estos son nuestros datos….avísanos cuando tengas libre…por fis…por fis..-le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de angelito..

Claro no hay problema…solo espero que sobrevivas al tour..Lo digo por tus dos pies izquierdos…dijo riendo

Eso no fue para nada educado…dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos…

A lo que mina se coloco a reír fuertemente…-saben parecen hermanos en la forma que discuten…jajajaja ohh hace tiempo que no me reía así….serena qué bueno que ya tenemos un nuevo amigo aquí….dijo mina

Si yo también me alegro me hizo acordarme de mis discusiones con ….-en ese momento se escucha

JACOB! Y nos damos vuelta para encontrar que viene bella al encuentro de nosotros…

Bella…dijo Jacob mirándola con mucho amor...

Vaya y que haces aquí…y con ellas…dijo Bella en un tono osco

Bella te presento a Serena y Mina…dijo Jacob

Las conoces…-dijo sin siquiera mirarnos…ya me estaba fastidiando

No…no nos conoce solo me ayudo…así que con permiso…Adiós Jacob…y gracias –dije caminando a mi auto seguida de Mina la cual estaba de lo más divertida por la situación..

De lejos vi a los Cullen los cuales estaban mirando la situación y no tenían una cara muy amigable…

Vaya amiga ya tienes una enemiga…de amores…dijo mina

Jijij muy graciosa…ti sabes que eso para mí no existe….me mataron el corazón…dije

Ya ya…tu mereces una segunda oportunidad para encontrar el verdadero amor…el definitivo esta vez...dijo mina mientras subía el puño en el aire, sus ojos azules brillaban con esperanza y su pelo rubio largo cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Y nos subimos a nuestros autos y me fije que había otro volví igual al mío…vaya que buen gusto en auto…dije riéndome de mi propia broma…saliendo del estacionamiento..

Continuara….

Déjenme review para que me digan que les pareció..


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia está situada en la película Eclipse…y comienza a partir del la pelea con los neófitos desde ahí varia la historia donde incluyo a SM con Crepúsculo.

Los personajes no son míos son de Naoko Takeuchi y Stephanie Meyer

Capitulo dos

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, nos fuimos al living a ver televisión..

Y qué me dices del triangulo amoroso hermanita…le dije a mina

Pues no sabría decirte nada por el momento….sabes Jacob tiene algo raro también una energía poderosa..Proveniente de la luna pero no se que será..Dijo mina

Sabes también me di cuenta…., vamos a tener que investigar…pero antes…algo muy importante….dije

Si que cosa?..Dice mina

Vamos a comer…dije poniéndome de pie e ir a la cocina

Jajajja siempre pensando en comer…no cambias en algunos aspectos…dijo mina

Lo sé y por eso me adoras…dije sacándole la lengua…-sabes podríamos ir al bosque a practicar..Te parece….así estamos en forma en caso de…puedo poner un escudo que esconda nuestros poderes…dije

Si me parece pero a cambio vamos a ir de compras….dijo sonriendo la sailor del amor

Noooooooooo la última vez me tuviste todo el día..Acaso quieres matarme…ni lo sueñes…le dije

Pero sere…vamos por fis por fisss..Dijo colocando esa cara de perrito muerto

Está bien….pero el fin de semana…en la semana no…así que te tranquilizas y comamos..dije

El resto de la semana paso sin contratiempos, excepto por las miradas de sospechas de la familia Cullen y la mirada de bella la cual no supe como identificar…ya era sábado y habíamos ido de compras a port ángeles…llegamos cargadísimas pero contentas con las compras…ahora debíamos de entrenar.

Ahora vamos al bosque,..Te parece..Le dije mientras concentraba el poder para pasar desapercibidos

Claro vamos…por el poder del planeta Venus transformación..Dijo

Por el poder del cristal de plata..Transformación..Dije…..en unos segundos estábamos listas…nos teletransportamos al bosque…estábamos en unas ramas, cuando observamos que en esa cima donde estábamos…Edward…Jacob y bella esto dos últimos algo alejados…..cuando vimos que se besaron…

Bella no tiene perdón mira que besarse con Jacob cuando un poco mas allá esta su novio..Le dije a mina

Bueno a veces el amor se ciega por la pasión….dijo mina

Tienes razón…pobre Edward…dije y seguimos observando….y vimos que Jacob se transformo….mina viste eso….es un hombre lobo…..le dije

Guau..Y pensé que nosotros éramos extraños….vaya a donde vinimos a llegar…..mira ahí hay otro…. Pero ya esta transformado…sabes ella está confundida lo siento….en el aire…dijo mina mirando a bella la cual estaba ya junto a Edward y al lobo..

Pobre viste la cara que tiene ese Edward,…sabes… que es eso mira son…son vampiros?—dije

Siii….son vampiros…pero parece que no son de los buenos…..espera fíjate en los movimientos de Cullen también lo es... Es uno de ellos…esto cada vez se pone más interesante…no nos vamos a unir a la fiesta? Dijo mina

Edward luchaba con Victoria y el lobo con el Otro vampiro fue una pelea fiera dando por terminado a favor de Edward la lucha

No..Mientras no sea estrictamente necesario ya el futuro se ha cambiado mucho y no quiero seguir haciéndolo…observemos y ya veremos….vaya que son fuertes y esa velocidad y yo que pensé que solo las sailor podíamos hacer eso…ahí por fin ganaron….estuvo asombroso….sigámoslos..Dijo serena

Llegaron al claro donde se producía ya habían terminado la pelea de los neófitos en contra de los cullen y los lobos siendo los últimos los triunfadores….

Ahí llegaron los Vulturis matando a Bree tuner y despidiéndose no sin antes darle un avisado de la transformación de la humana…bella

Así que bella quiere ser vampiro…puedes creerlo mina….esta chica esta igual que yo atrayendo problemas…

Solo que ella atrae vampiros y yo al mismo caos..Dije mirando a mina

Si pero tú eres más linda…dijo sacando la lengua…y riéndose

POV Edward

La batalla por fin termino..Pero siento un vacio será el beso de bella y ese perro…en eso siento una risa…mira buscando la risa cuando veo a dos chicas usando una vestimenta extraña….

Ey…ustedes…quienes son?-les grito lo cual hizo que toda mi familia se detuviera de marcharse

Tendría por qué decirte quienes somos? Dijo la chica de las alas de ángel

Por supuestos sobretodo luego de estar espiando…es de mala educación..-les dije sonriendo de lado

Pues me presento soy la princesa de la luna y ella es la princesa de Venus…venimos en son de paz…no fue nuestra intención inmiscuirnos en su pelea…nosotras estábamos de paso en entrenamiento..Nos dijo

Princesas? Dijo Carlisle

Si…pero no nos han dicho sus nombre? Dijo la que se hace llamar princesa de la luna

Disculpa esta es mi familia…yo soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa esme…rosalie y emmet, Alice y jasper, Edward y bella

Ustedes son vampiros….pero que hacen con una humana..?Dijo la princesa de Venus

Es mi novia y la protegemos, por eso fue esta pelea que presenciaron venían a matarla..Les dije

Vaya…se lo que se siente…dijo la princesa de la luna

Disculpa pero nos podrías decir que son Uds. específicamente..Ya que humanas común y corrientes no son..-les dijo Alice

Yo creo que eso es imposible…no confió en uds. lo suficiente para contarles mi vida… Dijo la rubia platinada..Vamos Venus…y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta desapareciendo en una luz blanca que las envolvió.

Vaya esas chicas…Dijo Carlisle

Si… tenían un olor fuera de lo común…dijo Jasper

Yo quede mirando en donde desaparecieron….princesa de la luna voy a investigar.

Cuando llegamos a casa me fui al laptop ya que bella fue a ver al perro y Carlisle lo estaba atendiendo de las fracturas que recibió..

Veamos…abrí el buscador y puse princesa de la luna…

Me salieron varias leyendas…eh hice click en una que me llamo la atención

"_se cuenta que hace mas de mil años existía en la luna un reino llamado milenio de plata allí la reina era la reina Selene y su amada hija serenety, la cual estaba enamorada del príncipe de la tierra el cual le correspondía…pero una noche el mal llego desde la tierra a atacar la luna murieron todas las guardianas de la princesa y el príncipe por salvarla se puso delante de ella y murió, serenety al no soportarlo decidió quitarse la vida con la espada de su amado, la madre de la princesa utilizo el poder de su cristal y sello a metallia y a la reina beril para que no siguieran causando daño y envió a su hija al futuro para que renaciera en el mismo planeta de su amado y así poder volver a cumplir con su destino"_

Vaya si resulta cierto…por qué se esconde en el bosque, y más importante donde está el príncipe…. Lo bueno es que no representa peligro para mi familia,..-pensé en eso….bella que sentirás realmente por mi…cuanto es lo que amas a ese perro de Jacob.

Pov serena

Vaya no puedo creerlo vampiros y hombres lobos,…te lo puedes imaginas mina…nos arrancamos de una vida extraña y caemos en otra de lo mismo..Llego a pensar que soy un imán para las cosas sobrenaturales….dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón de living

Naa…solo es que no tenemos suerte,….todavía no lo creo…..es impresionante…y sin contar lo atractivos que son..Dijo mina

Mina! Siempre pensando en los hombre…aparte ya tienes a uno y hablando de eso….ya deberías pensar en cómo comunicarte con Andrew debe estar triste…le dije

Si..Pobrecito mi amor…es que nos hemos tenido que mudar tan rápido que no me quedo tiempo de explicarle…dijo una melancólica mina

Y si vas y lo convences de venirse con nosotras…cuéntale todo si es necesario..Le dije

En serio harías eso por mí? Amiga no sabes todo lo que te quiero..Dijo una mina súper contenta saltando de arriba hacia abajo…

Ve y arregla todo…yo mientras voy a dormir..-le dije

Grax graxx…decía mina estrangulándome del abrazo

Mi..na.. Deja…me ….res…pirar…dije a mi emocionada amiga..

Lo siento me deje lleva…bueno nos vemos..Dijo mina mientras desaparecía

Vaya si que tiene energía…dije riéndome de mi entusiasta amiga…por lo menos una de nosotros merece la felicidad…

Al siguiente día domingo

Ummm umm….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…MINA!-dije luego de que sintiera agua en mi rostro y unas risas

Jajajaja …vaya que dormilona saliste amiga….dijo un divertido joven de cabellos color arena…

Que sutil forma de despertar a tu hermana menor…dije haciendo un puchero

Vaya menos mal que todavía tienes sentido del humor….y yo que pensé que ya estaría a estas alturas en un lago como venganza...dijo mi amigo

Pero Andrew tu sabes que te adoro como puedes creer que te haría eso…dije poniendo mi cara de angelito

Porque ya lo has hecho bribona…dijo riéndose y abrazándome….te eh extrañado..Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti en Tokio

Tu sabes que no voy a volver…fue mucho el daño que me hicieron….sabes por qué no vamos a conocer este pueblo..Dije cambiando de tema

En media hora lo recorremos jijiji….-dijo mina riéndose a carcajadas…así que mejor piensa que mas podemos hacer….

Y si vamos a esa playa…como se llamaba la puss..No la push…creo te parece seria entretenido..Vamos con las motos…les dije

Claro seria entrete…pero como llevamos las motos..Dijo Andrew

Mi amor tú crees que no tendríamos como movilizar nuestros juguetes…pues tu jeep las llevara…dijo mina sonriendo

Vaya….auto nuevo? Dijo enarcando una ceja

Si solo lo mejor para los guerreros de la luna….y tu como fuiste el comandante en jefe del ejercito de la luna y sin contar que mi mejor amigo…..te mereces lo mejor…le dije sonriendo…. –yo voy a levantarme …-dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi ropa para entra a mi baño y cerrar la puerta

POV Mina

Sabes….me da rabia no poder hacer nada por serena…está cerrada al amor….luego de lo que paso…..porque a ella drew….ella que lo ah dado todo por este planeta.. –dije

No lo sé tú sabes que la raza humana es egoísta…solo piensan en ellos mismo….y en su bienestar….y siempre en busca del poder y eso los ciega….pero no te pongas triste….ya verás que la princesa se va a recuperar….es mas la veo más animada….no te parece?... –dijo mi novio

Tienes razón….creo que este pueblo la ah animado mas….es más te conté que aquí viven criaturas extrañas….tenemos hombres y Vampiro?...le dije

No…en serio…saben estoy pensando seriamente que son imanes para los problemas ustedes dos….la otra vez estaban con brujas y fantasmas….es que no se pueden buscar un pueblo normal?...dijo riéndose Andrew

No lo sé…a lo mejor….ven vamos a arreglar todo…dije

Bueno….dijo Andrew dándome un beso

Mientras en la casa de los Cullen

POV Edward

Saben estuve averiguando de nuestras misteriosas visitantes y solo eh encontrado unas leyendas…dije mientras les pasaba lo que imprimí

Vaya interesante…..me pregunto…como será su ADN…dijo Carlisle

No podemos negar que son un misterio para nosotros….yo no puedo verles el futuro al igual que las nuevas y Edward tampoco puede leerles la mente….dijo Alice

Eso es! Son ellas…ya se me hacía conocido su olor….las nuevas son estas dos extrañas princesas…..dijo jasper….

Vaya..Vaya…fue más fácil de lo que creí encontrar su identidad….lo que me hace preguntarme que hacen acá en un pueblo tan escondido del mundo…dijo rosalie

Escondiéndose al igual que nosotros….el misterio es el porqué…dije

Y yo que pensé que los aliens serian verdes…dijo el tan oportuno emmet riéndose…pero de verde no tienen nada….a lo que rosalie le pego en el brazo..

Ponte serio…le dijo rosalie

Sería mejor tenerlas vigiladas….alguien sabe donde viven? Dijo Carlisle

Si….es la mansión que remodele hace poco esta a las afuera de forks queda cerca de la nuestra…dijo Esme

Vaya….pues iremos turnándonos… yo seré el primero pero comenzaremos desde esta noche…..dije y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Bueno yo me voy al hospital tengo guardia..-dijo Carlisle

_Que va a pasar con bella no la vas a ver- _pensó Alice

No….y tú sabes porque….le dije y Salí de allí directo a mi volvo..

La push

POV serena

Vaya que genial sentir el viento en el rostro….esos dos ya están acaramelados y me dejaron sola….pero bueno así me sirve para distraerme …..Pensé en eso apareció un chico de la nada lo que hizo que se me descontrolara mi moto cayendo y luego todo fue negro…

POV Mina

SERENA!...grite cuando vi que caía y se golpeaba en una roca…vamos Drew…dije corriendo y acercándome a serena y al culpable del accidente que no era otro que Mike newton

Como puedes ser tan estúpido…dije mientras me agachaba a observar a serena..La cual estaba inconsciente….me pude fijar que sangraba…_pero debíamos hacer algo antes de que el cristal de plata la curara y este tipo nos descubriera_….pensé…..Drew ayúdame

Si vamos..dijo

Esperen debemos llevarla al hospital….dijo Mike

Tiene razón dijo drew…a lo que lo mire como estás loco..

Es lo más razonable….dijo Mike de manera muy preocupada…yo mismos los llevare fue mi culpa….

Así que no nos quedo más remedio que seguirlo…mientras drew tomo a sere y la recostó en el jeep..Nos dirigimos al hospital….cuando llegamos allí…ya comenzaba a preocuparme ya debería haber despertado serena…o será que el cristal está demasiado agotado….porque si es así debemos preocuparnos…..su corazón se está apagando…pensé….

A sere la entraron a urgencias y nos quedamos a esperar noticias mientras newton estaba junto a nosotros…

Si mi amiga le pasa algo te mato me entiendes newton …le dije..

Calma amor…ya verás que sere estará bien…dijo Andrew

Lo siento no pensé que algo le iba a pasar solo quería hablar con ella…dijo un asustado Mike

Mejor vete..sal de mi vista…dije muy enojada

Mina tiene razón es mejor que te vayas…..no sé cuanto rato pueda controlarla…dijo calmadamente drew

Lo siento…..dijo y se fue

Amor ya debería haber despertado…es el cristal….se está muriendo….porque le dañaron…..dije mientras me salían lagrimas..

Mi amor sere es fuerte ella no se dejara consumir por la oscuridad, ella tiene demasiado amor…dijo Andrew

Pero si se le agoto…..que pasara…me muero si le pasa algo…dije…

En eso sale un Hombre bastante apuesto que reconocí como uno de los vampiros y nos pregunta

Familiares de la señorita Luna

Yo…soy su hermana…dije acercándome al medico

Bueno soy el doctor Carlisle….eh atendido a su hermana y debo decir que no se encuentra muy bien tiene un estado de agotamiento emocional bastante grave…lo que si no tenía ningún corte que según dijeron se había cortado la cabeza…-dijo mirándonos evaluativamente desde Andrew hasta mirar mi cara…la cual reflejaba conocimiento…

Le parece que conversemos en mi oficina señorita Venus…dijo mirándome

Está bien….amor él es uno de los que conversamos….recuerdas….dije a Andrew

Comprendo…vamos doctor…dijo el

Lo seguimos a su oficina y cerró la puerta..Luego se sentó en el sillón de su escritorio, con su mano nos indico que nos sentáramos…

Bueno ya que saben de nosotros lo mínimo es que nosotros sepamos quienes son ustedes…no creen?...dijo mirándonos..

Primero quiero que me explique cómo esta serena…le dije

Bueno como les explique está agotada ..pareciera que su cuerpo se ah cansado de vivir…lo que si me llamo la atención es que cuando le curaba su cabeza un destello de luz apareció y luego no había herida….gracias a que sabíamos quienes eran ustedes no deje que se acercaran otros médicos y vieran eso….y bien? Dijo mirándonos

Bueno…me presento soy minako aino, soy la princesa del planeta venus y líder de la guardia de la princesa esto hace mas de mil años en el milenio de plata ahora en este momento soy sailor venus, encargada de proteger al planeta tierra y a la princesa..dije

Yo soy Príncipe Andrew furuhata comandante en jefe del ejercito de la Luna, mejor amigo y primo de la princesa de la luna aunque esto último ella no lo recuerda…dijo

Y ella es la princesa?... –dijo Carlisle

Si ella es la princesa Serenety de la Luna, se suponía que también seria la Próxima Reina del universo….pero eso es algo que no nos corresponde…ella también es Sailor Moon la guerrera más poderosa del universo, sin contar los otros nombres que tiene..Ella es la protectora del cristal de plata….y el cual es su corazón y fuente de vida….pero en este momento su fuente de vida se está acabando y si no se enamora luego… terminara muerta y a este mundo ya nada lo protegerá del mal….dije

Vaya eso es mucha responsabilidad para una joven de solo 17 años…pero que sucedió..Para que ella deje de luchar?..Dijo Carlisle

No tiene esa edad ella sobrepasa los mil años…y sobre que paso… eso es algo que ella sabe completamente nosotros no sabemos la historia completa de lo que sucedió …dijo Andrew

Por ahora ella debe descansar….y nada de entrenamiento…por que eso sería agotarla más de lo necesario…no les parece…nos dijo el medico

Tiene razón….y esperamos su discreción sobre el asunto…y más si alguien pregunta por nosotros…llevamos una año escondiéndonos y necesitamos seguir así hasta que la princesa logre encontrar el amor nuevamente…ya que si la encuentran la obligarían a volver a lo que fue que produjo todo esto…dije

Comprendo y tienen toda mi ayuda y la de mi familia….es mas podrían pasarse por la casa…si necesitan compañía…los chicos encontrarían fascinante conversar y entrenar con ustedes sobretodo jasper y emmet….dijo Carlisle

Encantados…pero primero debemos esperar que se recupere serena…le dije agradeciendo

Disculpe Doc pero como lo hace para no saltar al cuellos y salir de día..dijo Andrew

Jajaja bueno podemos salir de día pero no cuando hay sol solo los días nublados y con respecto a lo otro la dieta se diría que somos vegetarianos…nos dijo dándonos una sonrisa tranquilizadora..

Vaya que impresionante…dije

Tú crees que nosotros somos impresionantes….mientras que ustedes son de la realeza y tienen más de 1000 años…y mas encima tienen poderes…en ese caso sería yo el impresionado…dijo riéndose Carlisle…bueno vamos a ver a su princesa que ya debe haber despertado..

Y nos dirigimos a la sala donde en una camilla estaba serena….la cual estaba despierta…

POV serena

Mina..Drew…que gusto…..ahora me pueden sacar de este horrible lugar….porque me trajeron acá si saben que los odio…es mas vino una horrible monstruo y quería inyectarme….sálvenme por favor…dije…en ese momento sentí que alguien se reía y mire que era unos de los Vampiros y yo ni lo note cuando entro..En ese momento me puse colorada

Jajaja no creo que a mi enfermera le guste que le digan monstruo….un gusto soy tu doctor Carlisle Cullen pero eso ya lo sabías…tus familiares ya me explicaron el asunto y no te preocupes les ayudaremos en lo que podamos y con respecto a tu hospitalización solo te daré de alta si prometes descansar tu cuerpo ah gastado mucha energía y necesita recuperarse…así que nada de entrenamiento me escucho jovencita…dijo el doctor Cullen…me sentía como una niña pequeña a la que regañan cuando se comporta mal..

Está bien…pero me puedo ir altiro…dije dándole mi mejor cara de ángel

Claro pero debes seguir mis indicaciones…escucho jovencita….y me mantendré en contacto con tu hermana y pobre que no me hagas casos porque te traigo de vuelta al hospital…dijo seriamente…para luego reírse…quien sabe que cara coloque para que los tres que estaban en la sala se rieran de mi..

Lo prometo….dije..

Bueno espero que un día de estos nos vayan a visitar a la casa…..toma mina estas son las indicaciones y el alta de serena….ahh y nada de motos…dijo Carlisle riéndose

Está bien….dije refunfuñando…

Nos despedimos del doctor y luego nos fuimos o mejor me arrastraron a casa y apenas toque a almohada me dormí

Continuara….

Por fis dejen review…..

Les aviso no es un SERENA-DARIEN….


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpe el atraso del capítulo….y gracias por los Review a todas y ojala sigan leyendo la historia….

Sé que a lo mejor muchas están desilusionadas por que no es un Serena-Darién o Serena-seiya….pero quería lograr algo diferente…

Ojala les guste este capítulo, un abrazo a todas

Capitulo tres

Al siguiente día serena despertó completamente sana….y se preparo para ir a clases….lo único que la molestaba era sentirse cansada….el cristal de plata estaba quitándole demasiada energía y ella no podía hacer nada…..

POV serena

Otro día mas….mejor bajo a desayunar porque estos son capaces de venir a buscarme….me pregunto como estará Edward…es una pena la traición de su novia….pero eso no es problema tuyo….pobre Jacob…como seguirá….les comentare a los chicos si me acompañan a visitarlo después de clases…

Hola chicos…. –les dije

Hola…. –respondieron

Como te sientes? Dijo mina

Mejor aunque un poco cansada…pero es natural tu sabes que el cristal de plata quita demasiada energía…..dije

Nos alegramos que estés mejor….pero ahora no vas a manejar tu auto yo las pasare a dejar y luego a buscar….aparte ya encontré un trabajo aquí, así que no será molestia ser su chofer por tiempo indefinido… -dijo Andrew

Está bien….sé que no saco nada con protestar…cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se los saque…. –dije mostrándoles la lengua.

Si…tu sabes que drew….es mas cabezota que tu ….dijo mina sonriendo..

Bueno ya que estamos hablando…con el chofer nuevo,….necesito que luego de la escuela me lleves a ver a Jacob…quisiera saber cómo esta…luego de esa pelea….por fis…-le dije a andrew haciendo un puchero

Esta bien….pero prométeme que no utilizaras el cristal para ayudarlo…-dijo seriamente drew

Y justo cuando iba a protestar….-y nada de peros o sino no hay trato-dijo Andrew

Está bien…. solo iré a saber cómo esta….dije

Bueno señoritas nos vamos…no queremos llegar tarde..dijo andrew

Si conduces como abuela apuesto a que si…dije

Jajaja muy graciosa…que tu no respetes la velocidad es otra cosa…dijo Andrew

Nos subimos al jeep de Andrew y partimos al instituto…..cuando llegamos estaba el idiota de Mike esperándonos en la entrada…

Hola serena….quería disculparme por lo de ayer…solo quería hablar contigo…dijo Mike apenas nos bajamos del jeep y nos despedimos de Andrew

Mira Mike…no te preocupes estoy bien….no fue nada grave….el doctor solo me dio reposo…solo ten más cuidado para otra vez…le dije

Gracias….eh pues nos vemos…dijo alejándose de nosotras…

Espero que no haya otra vez ….dijo mina

Aunque no lo creas yo igual….es tan superficial….debería molestar a Jessica en vez de a nosotras, ella es igual de superficial que el…le dije a mina

Muy cierto…..dijo mina

Hola serena…mina…dijo un pequeño tornado apareciendo frente a nosotras….lo cual me hizo saltar del susto

Guau….vaya me asustaste…Alice…te pareces a mina cuando esta con pilas…..dije riéndome

Muy graciosa Sere…dijo esta sacándome la lengua

Como te sientes….Carlisle nos dijo lo que ocurrió…ese Mike es realmente tonto….dijo hablando sin detenerse el pequeño duende

Pues bien….solo un poco cansada…aunque debo imaginar que ya saben todo….dije mirándola

Si…es nuestra familia no hay secretos…..dije riéndose Alice

Si debe ser difícil una que lee el futuro y el otro lector de mentes, sin contar el que ayuda a controlar las emociones…dije en un susurro

Si tienes razón…pero el caso es que Esme los invita hoy a cenar…bueno ustedes a cenar…ya saben a lo que me refiero….dijo riéndose

Si…no te preocupes tenemos unas cosas que hacer por la tarde pero estaremos libres e iremos…dile que sin falta estaremos allí…y de su dirección ya la tenemos…dile a tu hermano que no sirve mucho de espía….lo sentí rondando la casa y luego seguí su energía a donde supongo que es su casa….dije sonriéndole a Alice

Ehh bueno yo le digo…..dijo ella…nos vemos en clases….dijo mientras se iba junto a los demás Cullen

Ok…le respondimos

Sabes me cae bien Alice…es parecida a ti mina….energía inagotable…dije riéndome mientras entrabamos a clases

Muy graciosa…más bien diría que me acuerda a ti en ciertos aspectos…dijo ella molestándome

Tienes razón….dije

Luego comenzó la clase….

Ya por la tarde estábamos estacionando en la casa de Jacob

Toque la puerta y salió un hombre bastante serio en silla de ruedas

Diga…dijo el mirándome

Disculpe busco a Jacob…..de parte de Serena…dije

Princesa…dijo el señor asombrado

Serena ponte detrás de nosotros…. dijo Andrew….justo en ese momento aparecen un grupo de jóvenes rodeándonos y yo en medio de Mina y Andrew

Quienes son ustedes….dijo uno de ellos que se ve como el mayor de todos

Sam no seas mal educado…dijo el hombre de la silla de ruedas

Solo quería ver a Jacob…dije

Serena nos vamos a casa…dijo mina

Ustedes no se moverán hasta que nos expliquen…dijo el tal Sam

No tenemos que darles explicaciones…dijo Andrew

Tiene razón el joven….Sam por favor…dijo el señor de la silla de ruedas…luego nos miro a nosotros y dijo- disculpes sus majestades….no pensé que algún día lográramos conocerlos…es un honor…me presento…soy el padre de Jacob Black y somos descendientes de la luna….su madre nos envió a la tierra para protegerla mientras usted subiera al trono….tenemos nuestra fuerza de la Luna….dijo el Señor Black

Vaya lo recuerdo…la Reina les dio el poder de transformarse en lobos….no pensé que todavía estuvieran vivos….la guerra fue muy grande…dijo un Andrew asombrado

Si fue grande pero lograron sobrevivir….lo que si ya no somos lunarian….solo tenemos un solo gen los demás son ADN humano…dijo este…

Me imagino….han pasado más de mil años desde que fueron enviados aquí….dijo mina

Esperen…esperen….que está sucediendo aquí como que mi madre envió a lunarian a la tierra y mas encima son lobos…..sin contar…como supo quien soy….como sé que no son enemigos…dije mientras mi ira iba en aumento..

Serena cálmate….no te hace bien exaltarte ya te lo dijo el médico…bueno tu no sabias nada porque era un proyecto secreto…..se suponía que íbamos a infiltrarlos a la tierra como lobos para así derrotar a metallia…y luego protegerte si te hubieras casado con el príncipe de la tierra….y puedes comprobar por ti misma si son enemigos utiliza el cristal…dijo Andrew

Me concentre…..y sentí….son descendientes de la luna.. no hay duda…..-vaya…esto es raro- dije

Todos se inclinaron ante mi….-ey esperen… que hacen levántense…..no estoy para formalismos…les dije

Disculpe….pero usted en nuestra princesa…dijo Sam

Soy Serena Luna…y nada de títulos por favor….quiero una vida normal….dije

Como diga….dijo otro de los chicos…..princesa…

Uggg….no sean así….bueno a lo que venía…como esta Jacob…..presenciamos la pelea del otro día y veníamos a ver como se encuentra….y a lo mejor Andrew lo puede ayudar a sanar...dije

Porque yo…dijo el aludido

Porque eres el único aparte de mi con poderes de curación o quieres que lo haga yo…le dije sonriendo

No..ni se te ocurra ….dijo este

Jacob en este momento está con Bella…pero tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas pero como sabe….tenemos el gen de curación rápida…dijo el SR. Black

Bella Aquí…..pero no es la novia de Cullen…dije…en ese momento se tenso el ambiente…

Si lo es….es novia del chupasangre….dijo Sam

Ey no les digan así….Carlisle se porto muy bien conmigo el día de mi accidente…dije

Accidente!…gritaron todos….

Si..pero nada grave…..pero bueno nos van a dejar ver a Jacob o no…dijo mina quitándole importancia al asunto

Claro…adelante…dijo el papa de Jacob…nos hizo pasar a la habitación de Jacob y allí estaba bella abrazándolo….

Ustedes que hacen aquí..dijo bella apenas nos vio.

No creo que te importe…dijo Andrew

Drew…dije en tono de advertencia-…..discúlpalo…Venimos a ver a Jacob…..-dije

Bella puedes salir un momento…..ellos necesitan hablar…dijo el Sr. Black

Claro…dijo la aludida mientras me miraba con….Celos?

Hola Serena…..tanto tiempo….sigues cayéndote…dijo Jacob

Ehhh….pues….algo así.. dije riéndome nerviosamente

Si ayer se cayó de una moto…pero no es grave.. Dijo mina riendo

Mina….no seas sapa….dije

Hola Jacob…soy Andrew….novio de mina y hermano postizo de esta jovencita acarrea problemas…dijo drew

Hola….-luego me miro… no pensé que te fueras a caer tan luego…pero segura estas bien…

Si lo estoy no te preocupes….es mas venimos a ayudarte a ti…dije sonriendo

Como? a mi?..dijo Jacob confundido

Si mira soy la princesa de la luna… ustedes los de la aldea Quileute son descendientes de la luna asea mi pueblo…pero de hace mas de mil años…..el es Andrew el comandante en jefe del que fue mi ejercito….y ella es la princesa de Venus…y mi guardiana…se que te parece increíble pero es la verdad…-dije

Vaya papa me conto la historia pero pensé que era una leyenda…dijo….impresionante…pero no pensé que la princesa fuera tan torpe..dijo riéndose

Oye que malo eres…-luego nos reímos todos..

Ya poniéndose serios….mira.. Andrew te va a curar tus costillas el tiene el poder de la curación….así que te dejamos con el….y aprovecho de despedirme….y le bese la mejilla

Bueno nos vemos Jacob ….dijo mina mientras también se despedía con un beso en la mejilla

Y luego salimos al patio….

Sr. Black… Andrew se quedo con Jacob él lo ayudara así que no se preocupe…dije sonriendo

Muchas gracias…en verdad eres un ángel…dijo este

Disculpa pero que podrá hacer tu amigo si no es medico…para eso lo ayuda Carlisle..dijo bella un tanto enojada

Mira bella que no te puedas decidir por uno…no quiere decir que vengas a desquitarte con serena…..y las explicaciones no tenemos porque dártelas…para eso ya se las dimos al Señor Black…quien es al cual le debemos explicaciones no a ti…dijo mina con mucha ira

Mina cálmate por favor no quiero peleas…dije

Si no quieres peleas entonces deberías irte…no crees…dije bella

Bella basta…..ella es una princesa de nuestro pueblo y tiene todo el derecho a estar aquí…dijo Sam

Qué?….como?…dijo bella

Bueno ya que no hay más remedio…aparte igual se iba a enterar ya sea por ustedes o por los Cullen…ella a la que te diriges tan inapropiadamente es la princesa de la luna y también es la princesa de este pueblo ya que son descendientes de los lunarian que habitaron aquí…los envió la madre de serena hace mas de mil años… y yo soy su guardia y princesa de Venus y mi novio es el comandante en jefe de la guardia real de la princesa….así que quien tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí es ella y no tu…tu deberías estar con tu novio…y no haciendo sufrir a los dos….ya que Cullen y Jacob merecen esto…dijo mina

Eso no es de tu incumbencia…dijo esta

No es nuestra incumbencia…pero deberías buscar bien dentro de tu corazón…ya que haces sufrir a tres personas ya que no solo es Jacob y Cullen…tu también sufres a causa de tu indecisión….piénsalo…dije

Tú no sabes nada….dijo bella

Más de lo que me gustaría…..con permiso…..chicos…esta es mi dirección…cuando quieran sabes algo más de nuestro pueblo no duden en buscarme…dije entregándoles una tarjeta….-señor Black es un honor haberlo conocido…-y me subí al jeep ya que en ese momento salía Andrew…

No te metas con nuestra princesa…..porque aunque tengas amigos con poderes yo puedo ser peor que ellos….te lo juro…dijo mina y también se subió al jeep junto a andrew luego de despedirse de todos…y partimos a casa de los Cullen

Mientras íbamos en el auto..

Mina no deberías ser así con bella…solo esta celosa….le dije

Si pero no es para ponerse tan a la defensiva contigo….dijo esta

Lose..pero a veces los celos ciegan…ya verás que cuando se le aclaren los sentimientos se le pasara…dije

Eso espero…lo bueno que no va a estar donde los Cullen….porque no soportaría otra pelea sin agarrarla de los pelos…dijo mina riendo fuertemente junto con Andrew

Llegamos…dijo Andrew…y nos bajamos….cuando íbamos a golpear la puerta aparece el duende Alice

Vaya Alice tu quieres matarme de un infarto…dije

Lo siento…pero es divertido ver tu cara…dijo sonriendo….hola mina…tu debes ser Andrew…pero pasen…dijo mientras nos dejaba pasar…en eso aparece el doctor….junto a una hermosa mujer…seguidos de Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward..

Princesa un placer tenerla entre estos humildes vampiros…dijo riendo Emmet

El placer es mío señor Vampiro…muchas gracias por invitarnos a su Cripta…dije siguiéndole el juego…a lo que todos se pusieron a reír…

Discúlpenlo…..mucho gusto soy Esme la esposa de Carlisle

Mucho gusto dijimos todos…

Yo me acerque y les di una abrazo a los Señores cullen…

POV Edward

Vaya no pensé que tuviera tanto humor la princesa…..y mas encima es tan confiada en saludar a Carlisle y Esme de un abrazo…sin duda es un ángel….

Y como sigue su majestad….Carlisle nos conto de tu accidente…dije

Bien ….mucho mejor soy que algo cansada.. pero eso es normal..Gracias por preguntar joven Cullen…dijo serena

Edward….dime Edward…dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

Entonces dime Serena….nada de títulos….dijo mientras me daba la mano….y sentí en ese momento una enorme calidez cuando nuestras manos se juntaron….y una chispa recorrer mi cuerpo…..y por la cara asombrada de ella debe haber sentido lo mismo….

Ehhh….me devuelves la mano…dijo un tanto sonrojada

Ohh si lo siento…le dije….

_Vaya hermanito ten cuidado…recuerda que tienes a bella_….pensó Alice

_Vaya galán ten cuidado…..a no ser que quieras ser vampiro muerto…bella te va a matar…bella te va a matar_….pensó emmet

Bueno que les parece si pasamos a la sala de estar…a conversar dijo Carlisle rompiendo el tenso silencio

Claro…dijo el novio de mina…y Carlisle los guio mientras cada uno tomo asiento en un sillón…

Es hermosa su casa….dijo mina

Gracias….Esme fue la decoradora…dijo Carlisle.

Vaya Sra. Cullen ahora recuerdo usted fue la que decoro la nuestra que despistada soy …..déjeme felicitarla tiene un gusto exquisito…dijo mina

De nada….me alegro que les gustara…pero dime Esme…Sra. Cullen es muy formal…dijo esme

Bueno…..dijo mina

Ya que estamos todos aquí supongo que tendrán preguntas…..ya que según me entere hoy el doctor ya los coloco al tanto de todo….dijo serena

Si….pues sería bueno que nos dijeras de que te escondes….ya que así podemos ayudar en caso que se requiera…..dije

No es necesario…eso es algo de lo que no estoy preparada aun….dijo serena bajando el rostro…..pero antes pude notar que sus ojos tienen un alo de tristeza muy bien encubierto

Sabes seriamos de ayuda….dijo Jasper

Nos estamos escondiendo de las otras guardianas de la princesa…..la quieren obligar a cumplir con algo que ella no quiere…con un futuro que ya fue arruinado…y no precisamente por serena…dijo mina

Si…las personas que la buscan han estado a punto de encontrarla….pero hemos salido a tiempo…y ya llevamos un año en las mismas…es por eso que tratamos de ir a lugares donde no sean muy visitados o concurridos…y eso fue lo que nos trajo a Forks..pero no pensé que nos encontraríamos con ustedes ni con los Quileutes…dijo Andrew

Comprendo….y de cuantos se esconden….dijo Carlisle

Bueno son de 8 personas….sailor mercury….ella es la sailor de la inteligencia…su elemento de pelea es el agua, sailor mars…su elemento de pelea es el fuego, sailor jupiter…su elemento de pelea es el trueno, sailor Saturno..su elemento es la muerte y el renacimiento, sailor urano..su elemento es el aire, salir neptiun..su elemento es el mar, sailor Plut…su elemento es el tiempo…y por último el príncipe de la tierra…su poder proviene del cristal dorado…ellos son muy poderosos….dijo mina

Vaya ellos son los guardianes de cada planeta si no me equivoco…dijo Jasper

Si, precisamente…por ahora…la princesa tiene a su favor que sailor plut ya no puede manejar las puertas del tiempo….así que así es más difícil que la encuentren….y tanto serena como Andrew tienen todos los poderes de las otras sailors…dijo mina

Vaya que interesante…..y porque no nos cuentas tu historia serena…nos encantaría saber que paso en ese milenio de plata…dijo rosalie

Será mejor que ustedes mismos lo veas….y de la frente de serena mina y andrew salió una luz y nos pasaba las imagines de todo lo que han vivido como una película…..

Un rato después….

Vaya…..mmm debió ser difícil estar en guerra contra esas cosas…dijo Jasper

Si mucho y mas ver morir a las personas que quieres…..fue muy difícil…creo que ya eh perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces eh muerto en batalla…dijo serena

Me imagino querida….has sufrido tanto y eres tan joven….pero no te preocupes ahora nos tienes a nosotros que seremos tu familia…dijo Esme con un tono maternal

Muchas gracias…eso significa mucho para…mi…dijo serena…y en eso se desmaya

SERENA! Dijo mina…

Pero yo estaba ya al lado de ella y no deje que se golpeara en el suelo…

Serena tonta…sabes que no puedes usar el cristal o puedes morir…decía mina llorando.. mientras Carlisle la atendía

Que sucede con ella…dije

Serena está muy débil y no debe usar el cristal pero al mostrarles todo….ella lo ah utilizado…el cristal es su fuente de vida…se alimenta del amor….pero el amor que tenia serena lo mataron….ahora solo siente amor hacia mí y hacia Andrew…pero ella necesita el amor de su compañero de alma para sobrevivir…dijo mina llorando

Y …eso que tiene llamen el príncipe…dije

Ese es el problema que el príncipe no la amaba…y rompió el lazo de compañeros de alma….lo cual le afecta a serena…ya que debe encontrar uno nuevo o morirá…dijo Andrew

Pero que idiota…como pudo hacer eso..dije enojado

Eso nos preguntamos pero ella no dice nada…dijo mina

Necesita descansar…pero no la deben mover de la casa ..dijo Carlisle

Se puede quedar en mi habitación…dije mientras la tomaba en brazos…

Gracias pero tu donde dormirás…dijo mina

Todos en la sala se colocaron a reír…..

No dormimos nunca….dijo Emmet

Ohhh vaya no sabia….dijo una apenada mina

No te preocupes….dijo Alice…sabes me gusta tu ropa…-escuche que le decía a mina

En serio….ahhh a mi me encanta la tuya podríamos ir de compras….le dijo mina

Genial…me encantan las compras….rosalie irías con nosotras de compras….dijo Alice

Claro….asi sirve para que me cuentes un poco mas de todo esto….es que parece increíble…decía rosalie

Y eso fue lo último que escuche ya que estaba en mi habitación recostando a serena…

Pobre tantas cosas por las que has pasado…dije mientras le acariciaba su mejilla….en ese roce pude sentir que el color le volvía al rostro…y despertaba…por lo que llame a carlisle…el cual llego enseguida

Que sucede..dijo este

Mira dije mostrando que serena despertó…

Que paso?...dijo serena

Pues te desmayaste jovencita…que te dije de descansar…dijo Carlisle regañándola

Lo siento…pero contar la historia es difícil para mí….lo siento….dijo serena

Lo que me asombra es que despertaste tan rápido…dijo Carlisle

Como…no fue Andrew…sentí un poder que recorría mi cuerpo…dijo serena

Edward…que sucedió…dijo Carlisle..

Solo la tome y la recosté luego toque su cara para acomodarle….mentí, no podía decir que la estaba acariciando

Que extraño….dijo este…..dale tu mano a serena

Le tome la mano…..y de nuevo paso lo mismo…esa energía cálida…y mientras carlisle le examinaba los signos vitales

Eres tú me das energía…pero cómo?.. es imposible..dijo serena

Vaya….esto es raro….como es posible sus signos vitales están normales otra vez…voy a bajar…pero ya que encontramos un sustituto de energía para tu cuerpo….lo mejor es que te quedes un rato así…hijo quédate con ella y dale la mano para que así se recupere más rápido…dijo Carlisle…saliendo de la habitación

Lo siento…no quiero ser una molestia…dijo serena

No te preocupes….solo me parece extraño todo esto….no crees…cómo es posible que un monstruo como yo te de energía…dije mirándola

no eres un monstruo….monstruos son los que peleaba en mis batallas tú tienes un aura cálida….aunque no me creas eres….un ser humano…solo que diferente….así que no te menosprecies…dijo sonriéndome mientras se quedaba dormida…

Realmente parece un Ángel un Hermoso Ángel…pensé

mientras en la sala donde estaban todos

POV mina

mina….ya descubrimos como darle energía a serena..dijo Carlisle mientras llegaba

como…..supongo que no la convertirán…dije

no…claro que no ….dijo carlisle…..edward le tomo la mano y serena comenzó a recuperarse…es mas sus signos vitales están mejor…

espera….eso es imposible…dije

si imposible….no puede estar hablando en serio..dijo Andrew

por que….es algo malo…dijo Jasper

no lo sabemos…..dijo Andrew

Drew que vamos a hacer…..consulta a la reina….algo se debe hacer para evitarlo…dije desesperada

Pero como le va a dar energía si nosotros no tenemos alma…dijo rosalie

Te equivocas todos ustedes tienen almas….no porque ya no esté su corazón funcionando quiere decir que no la tenga el alma es la esencia de cada uno….dije sabiamente aunque no lo crean

Por lo pronto solo podemos pedirle a Edward que ayude a Serena cuando esta se esté quedando sin energías no lo creen…dijo Emmet

Vaya hasta que por fin dices algo bueno..dijo riendo Alice

Claro y se los agradeceríamos mucho…..dijo Andrew

Tengo una teoría…si serena se alimenta del amor…lo más probable es que el amor de Edward hacia su novia es lo que ayude a serena a recuperar las energías…dije

A lo que los demás solo asintieron con sus cabeza

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Mina y Andrew se retiraron esa noche prometiendo llegar al otro día temprano para ver a serena, los demás cullen fueron de caza mientras Edward se quedaba dándole energía a Serena. Por lo cual la noche paso sin contratiempos

Al día siguiente

POV Edward

Se ve tan tranquila durmiendo….parece un ángel, me pregunto que será lo que oculta en su mirada de tristeza…tan bella y tan frágil que se ve….deja de pensar en ella tu eres novio de bella….me dije…pero mi relación con bella ya no es lo mismo…..ese chucho se ah encargado de arruinarla…..pero la amo…no podría vivir en un mundo sin mi bella….

En eso comienzo a ver que serena comienza a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules…hermosos?

Hola princesa..le dije

Serena…me dijo…..dime serena….y me regalo una tímida sonrisa

Como Ud. Diga serena…le dije

Gracias muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi…siento ser una molestia para ti…me dijo serena

No te preocupes ocupa toda la energía que necesites…total soy inmortal…le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa

Bueno…pero después no digas que estoy abusando de ti…..me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

No te preocupes….deberías estar asustada tu de mi…yo soy el que puede abusar de ti…le dije sonriendo

Lo dudo eres demasiado caballero para faltarme el respeto…no se pero confió en ti…me dijo sonriendo..pero su sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos

Lo sé….y pensé pobre tanto daño ah sufrido…pero yo la cuidare…recuerda tu estas con bella, que me pasa…

POV serena

Edward me tengo que ir a casa…le dije cuando note que estaba distraído

Oh no señorita, de aquí no se mueve hasta que el doctor lo diga, ósea Carlisle..me dijo sonriendo

Como diga señor enfermero…dije siguiéndole el juego

En ese instante Carlisle entro en la recamara,

Vaya has despertado….como te sientes…me dijo

Bien….como si tuviera las pilas cargadas el 100% …le dije

Me alegro, ahora voy a hacer una revisión de rutina para ver como estas, te parece…me dijo Carlisle

Usted manda doctor, ya que aquí mi enfermero no me dejara levantarme mientras no me de autorización…le dije a Carlisle y me sonrieron ambos

Luego de la revisión

Bueno serena se ve que estas recuperada del todo así que si quieres volver a casa puedes hacerlo…me dijo el doctor

Claro….dije levantándome

A dónde vas? …me dijo Edward

A mi casa, no escuchaste a Carlisle, estoy de alta..dije

Sí, pero yo te iré a dejar y no acepto un no por respuesta… me dijo

Encantada me encanta tu compañía…..ósea es decir….me gusta ser tu amiga…si eso tu amiga…dije tartamudeando….que me pasa por que su cercanía me pone nerviosa..Pensé

A mí también me gusta ser tu amigo y mas ser tu fuente de energía…dijo sonriéndome y en ese momento me sonroje…Carlisle solo nos miraba y sacudía la cabeza…

Bueno yo los dejo tengo turno en el hospital y ustedes deben ir a clases….Edward hijo trata de no separarte mucho de serena en caso de cualquier cosa…dijo Carlisle

Claro no te preocupes…dijo este

Vaya ahora voy a tener niñera….no es justo….si ya estoy bien…dije haciendo un mohín

La vida no es justa pequeña…me dijo Carlisle

Si le créanme que lo se…dije con melancolía

Bueno será mejor que vamos a tu casa para que te cambies ropa y así ir a clases….me dijo Edward

Y tú te vas a cambiar..le dije y justo cuando me iba a responder aparece Alice

Serena vamos a mi habitación para que te cambies ropa te tengo un conjunto precioso…me dijo

Ve con ella mientras me cambio..Me dijo Edward

Claro….y gracias Alice…pero debo avisar a mina..le dije mientras íbamos a la habitación de esta

No te preocupes ya le avise…y dijo que nos encontráramos en la entrada del instituto..me comento Alice mientras sacaba unos jeans negros con unos bordados de flores en la parte baja de ellos y un jersey cuello tortuga de color celeste

Bueno en ese caso..No hay problema…dije mientras miraba fascinada la ropa….Alice muchas gracias están preciosos …

Me alegro que te gusten son para ti…un regalo mío….porque desde ahora somos amigas….me dijo la duende

Claro….amigas…..y le abrace….luego me fui a bañar y a cambiarme la ropa.

Y nos fuimos al instituto con Edward…en la entrada se encontraban mina junto a rosalie y emmet, riéndose a lo que presumo una broma de este último, jasper y Alice estaban con nosotros, y me fije que también estaba bella un poco más alejada y con cara de pocos amigos.

Edward….creo que vas a tener problemas…bella no se ve muy feliz de verme de copiloto..dije

mmm…no te preocupes…me dijo mientras estacionaba

bueno muchas gracias..dije bajándome del auto lo más rápido posible y caminando donde los chicos…

POV Edward

Vaya parece apurada comente a los demás….

Y qué esperas bella le lanzo una mirada de asesina…me dijo jasper

Hermano…debes aclarar tus sentimientos….ya no veo a bella en tu futuro es mas ya ni siquiera puedo ver el tuyo y eso me preocupa…me comento Alice

Cómo?...crees que nos separaremos..dije

No lo sé….solo tú puedes ver eso…ve que dicen tus sentimientos….es mas que es lo que dicen los de ella…..dijo

Tienes razón pero no se…con serena me siento tan tranquilo…me siento vivo…y con bella llano se que siento…es mas estamos en un triangulo amoroso…el chucho bella y yo..dije

Lo sabemos…todos nos dimos cuenta de su reacción cuando el perro se accidento….dijo jasper

Lo mejor será bajar no quiero que se preocupen los demás..dije

Y nos apresuramos a la entrada….donde yo me acerque a bella

Me puedes decir que hacías con ella….me dijo bella molesta

La traje al instituto, no se ah sentido bien y me ofrecí a traerla….le dije calmadamente

Pero yo soy tu novia…..no crees que deberías respetarme..me dijo

Disculpa tu me hablas de respeto….que me dices del chucho ese…..de su beso….de tus cuidados hacia el….le dije entre dientes

Es mi amigo…..y lo sabes el me ayudo en los peores momentos…me dijo

Bueno aquí es lo mismo es mi amiga y también la ayudo…le dije

Claro tu amiga que también va a ver a Jacob…o dime que no lo sabías…si tu amiga fue a ver a Jacob ayer y estuvo con él y a mi prácticamente me corrieron por que entro ella…me dijo furiosa

Estas segura que estas enojada conmigo porque yo la traje o porque es amiga de Jacob?...dime la verdad….no nos sigas engañando…estas enamorada de él más que de mí..por eso lo besaste…por eso te fuiste con el…le dije

De que hablas….claro a mi me reclamas….mi amistad con el…pero y a ella si le permites que se acerque a él…dime ….dijo furiosa

Pues ella es su princesa…ya lo sabes…..dime como me puedo meter en eso si es su pueblo…dije calmadamente

Claro princesa…..ella es una entrometida no debería estar aquí ojala se vaya pronto…que se aleje de nosotros…dijo

Pues lamento decirte que eso no ocurrirá…dijo una voz bastante enojada a nuestras espaldas…me di vuelta y pude reconocer que era mina y los demás me fije en serena que tenía un rostro de mucha tristeza

Te lo advertí te dije que no la insultaras…..dijo mina acercándose a ella y la abofeteo..

MINA! Grito serena…por favor basta….no quiero más peleas te lo ruego…

Pero sere te trato mal ella no es nadie para hacerlo…..es una simple humana..dijo mina

Por eso mismo…esta cegada por los celos…..dijo serena

Celos…por favor de ti…..porque no te alejas de nosotros aléjate de Jacob…no eres nadie aquí…dijo bella furiosa

Bella no hagas un escándalo…le dije

Escándalo…mas encima la proteges….soy tu novia…me dijo

Pues parece que hace unos días lo habías olvidado cuando besaste a Jacob…dijo mina sonriendo burlonamente…

Pude ver que Rosalie y Alice miraban con ganas de matar a bella tras la noticia…mientras que emmet sostenía a la primera para que no hiciera ninguna locura…

No te metas…..eso no es asunto tuyo…dijo bella

Claro no es asunto mío pero si estas tratando mal a mi princesa si lo es y te lo advierto..Sigue tratándola mal y pediré permiso al consejo para que no te acerques mas a Jacob….y en nombre de la princesa ellos deberán cumplir las órdenes….dijo mina enojada

No puedes hacer eso…dijo bella

Pruébame….y tu Edward por qué no terminas con ella….no es para ti..me dijo mina mirándome…

Mina por favor no te metas en eso….bella siento mucho si te hemos incomodado…y no te privare de ver a Jacob..Pero piensa bien en tus sentimientos…Edward por favor te pido que no te acerques a mí de ahora en adelante…no quiero traerte problemas….chicos nos estamos viendo….mina vamos….con su permiso…dijo serena alejándose mientras tomaba a mina…pude notar que sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas…

Estoy muy decepcionada de ti bella no pensé que actuaras de manera tan inmadura…le dijo Alice

Yo lo siento….Edward podemos hablar a solas…me dijo….yo estaba en shock sentía como algo en mi pecho se rompía cuando serena me pidió alejarme de ella…y salimos con bella

Edward creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos….yo me siento confundida….me dijo bella con un rostro triste

Entiendo…se lo que sientes por Jacob y también que fue culpa mía por haberte dejado…yo creo que lo mejor es que estés con el…como te dije antes….si lo escogías a él yo me iba hacer a un lado y sé que este es el momento de hacerlo…se feliz con el no te guardo rencor…es mas no sufras…..serás feliz lo mejor será que nuestro compromiso se quede hasta aquí te doy tu libertad….le dije…_vaya pensé que iba a ser más duro separarme de ella pero no siento dolor como con serena…_

Gracias no sabes…lo que te agradezco tu comprensión….espero me perdones…y luego me disculpare con serena por ser tan grosera….su hermana tiene razón…fui celosa….dijo bella un tanto arrepentida

Lo sé…y no te preocupes….no hay nada que perdonar…y que seas feliz..Aparte aun podemos ser amigos….le dije sonriendo mientras sentía que se me iba un peso de los hombros

Y así nos alejamos para entrar en nuestras clases…

Toda la mañana estuve pensando en las palabras de serena…pero no me puedo alejar de ella…es algo que me llama…su olor…..su sonrisa….su mirada…será que mis sentimientos por bella fueron sustituidos hacia serena…..es imposible es muy poco tiempo que la conozco, pero es como si la conociera hace muchos años…

Más tarde ese día…..con mina y serena

Pov serena

Mina por fin podremos ir a casa a después de este horrible día….le dije

Tienes razón….pero te encuentras bien…me refiero con lo que respecta a bella y Edward…esa tipa no tenia porque tratarte así y tu mas encima le dejas en bandeja de plata a dos hombres perfectos…..aunque a mi parecer Edward va mas contigo….me dijo guiñándome un ojo

Mina…por favor…no ves que esta de novio con bella….además tu sabes que nunca me interpondría en una pareja…dije

Eres demasiado buena amiga demasiado buena….por una vez piensa en ti y se egoísta….y sé que te atrae…a quien no….si es muy guapo…dijo sonriendo

Si lo sé pero está ocupado…así que déjalo, además ya no vamos a tener más relación….que de compañeros, le dije que se alejara de mi….así que no insista no me acercare a él…dije muy decidida

Serena tonta, no deberías haber dicho eso…pero ese no es mi problema…..así que allá tú…dijo mina

Bueno vamos a descansar…..ya que Alice nos vendrá a ver en la tarde y tu sabes que con ella no tenemos descanso…le dije

Tienes razón….mucha razón…..ella es peor que tu y yo juntas…dijo siéndose a carcajadas….bueno ahí está mi Andrew así que vamos…..

Y nos fuimos a la casa…..sin mirar atrás…ya que había sentido su presencia…..pero no quería problemas….

POV Edward

Hermanito parece que se fue….dijo sonriéndome Alice

Si me di cuenta…..no me quiere cerca….le dije

Pero es por lo que sucedió….aparte ya no hay nada que te impida acercarte a ella…..me dijo Alice

Si lo sé….sabes no me sentí mal cuando decidimos acabar esta relación con bella….le dije

Entiendo….porque no aprovechas de ayudarla…..ella necesita amor para poder vivir…y tú podrías dárselo….me dijo

Ojala sea así….ya veremos….pero por ahora quiero acercarme a ella como amigo…así poder ayudarla…le dije

Tienes toda la razón…..ahora vamos a casa….me dijo

No…ve tu….a mi déjame cerca de la casa de serena tenemos que aclarar las cosas….le dije

Así nos dirigimos en mi volvo a la casa de serena…ya en la entrada…toque la puerta y me abrió mina

Vaya y tu por aquí…me dijo la rubia

Si necesito aclarar unas cosas con serena…esta?...le dije

Si pasa…aunque no sé si te atenderá…dijo…..SERENA! Grito

Que! Ya bajo…se escucho su voz

Te busca Edward…..así que apúrate! Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

Y en eso la veo bajando la escalera…..Edward! Vaya que haces por acá…no quiero ocasionarte problemas…me dijo

Precisamente de eso tenemos que hablar…..le dije

Bueno pasen a la sala mientras yo voy con Andrew…dijo mina y se fue

Bueno toma asiento…me dijo serena

Gracias….y me senté cerca de ella….sabes hoy bella hablo conmigo y terminamos nuestra relación, ella se dio cuenta que está enamorada de ese lobo…..le dije

Lo siento mucho….me dijo interrumpiendo

No te preocupes que no me siento mal, es mas es como si ya no tuviera una carga sobre mis hombros…..y por eso eh venido a conversar contigo para aclarar que no podemos perder nuestra amistad, es más bella dijo que se disculparía por ser grosera contigo….y yo quiero seguir junto a ti si me lo permites…dije

Claro….me alegra muchísimo que todo este aclarado, yo no quería alejarme de ti…..me siento bien a tu lado, es como si te conociera de toda la vida, es mas tu energía es muy cálida que hace que me dienta viva….hasta logro olvidar mis problemas…me dijo

Si…yo no tengo miedo de estar junto a ti, sé que puedo mostrarme tal cual soy y no medirme en mi fuerza para poder estar a tu lado, ya que no eres una simple humana..le dije

Claro, recuerda que soy de la luna…me dijo sonriendo….y ahora que todo esta aclarado me gustaría que saliéramos a caminar…..y que me muestres el lugar…te parece..me dijo

Como gustes, tus deseos son ordenes para mi…dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa..

Me estas deslumbrando..No se vale….dijo

En eso siento a Alice que entra en la casa…..

Serena, Edward tenemos un problema, acabo de tener una visión y se están acercando, vienen por ti, tus sailor…aunque todavía no saben que estas en este pueblo…..a lo mas serán unos cuantos meses en lo que termina la preparatoria y a la semana ellos estarían llegando

Nos quedamos mirando…y note que los ojos de serena se aparecían un gran pánico, y miedo

No te preocupes nosotros te protegeremos, le dije….

Solo hay un camino para que no la molesten…dijo Andrew apareciendo…

Cual el que sea…dijo serena

Que te enamores y cases para que así cambies el futuro drásticamente y no tengan que obligarte a dar con un heredero del príncipe de la tierra…dijo Andrew

Que…pero eso es imposible….es muy poco tiempo…dijo serena al borde de la histeria

Cásate conmigo! Yo te ayudare….tenemos química….yo lo eh notado y tu también….así nunca te faltaría energía….le dije

No puedo ser tan egoísta, para utilizarte de esa manera…dijo serena

Sere….el te gusta….no lo niegues se nota cuando lo mira y sé que para él no eres indiferente o me equivoco? Dijo mina mirándome

Claro, desde que llegaste no eh podido sacarte de mi mente…dije

Si, por favor serena….Edward es tu futuro, no sientes la calidez cuando estas con él, o cuando tu corazón se acelera….le dijo Alice…por que yo y los demás los hemos sentido…

Déjame pensarlo….te parece si nos conocemos mas y tomo mi decisión cuando acabe el curso y si es afirmativa nos casaremos enseguida…dijo serena dándome una sonrisa tímida

Estaré esperando con ansias tu respuesta…pero por ahora nos vamos en una cita…le dije

Si…vayan y diviértanse…dijo Alice..

Y nos fuimos….

POV Alice

Luego de ver que Edward estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para que no me pueda escuchar, mire a mina y a Andrew que me miraban

No fue toda tu visión no cierto….dijo mina

No….no sé porque pero antes no podía ver su futuro y ahora si….ellos están enamorados…fue a primer roce…los veo casados…..pero también veo una guerra, ellas contra nosotros…..se ve a este príncipe, reclamándole a serena el haberse casado….pero no veo nada más ni quien ganara…dije

Ya veo…me lo imagine…no cualquier persona puede darle energía a otra a no ser que sean compañeros de alma, pensé que era casualidad pero veo que no es así….me alegro por serena ella esta más animada desde que conoció a tu hermano…solo espero que todo salga bien para ellos…dijo Andrew

Yo también espero eso….pero por ahora…..Alice será mejor que empecemos a preparar la boda…ya que luego tendremos que prepararnos para una gran batalla

Tienes razón! Que emoción….lo que si voy a tener que esconder mis pensamientos de mi hermano o si no nos puede descubrir…dije

Siiii que complicado debe ser eso que te escuchen los pensamientos….yo estoy salvada por que no pueden escuchar mis pensamientos….dijo mina

Bueno yo las dejo porque eso de los preparativos se los dejo a ustedes..dijo Andrew

Continuara….

Chicas disculpen la tardanza pero entre a trabajar y apenas y tengo tiempo para mí pero no se preocupen estaré actualizando pronto….

Y gracias a todas por sus comentarios….ellos me anima a seguir escribiendo…..

Ya pronto sabrán que fue lo que le paso a serena …su secreto…..

Un abrazo…y dejen comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Después de esa conversación que tuvieron Edward y serena las cosas entre ellos estaban más claras, tenían citas en lugares románticos, cortesía de Edward con ayuda de mina y Alice…..al igual que la relación de Jacob y Bella la cual estaba mejor que nunca, los clanes enemigos comenzaron a llevarse bien; los lobos y vampiros y todo gracias a la descendiente lunar, ya que unos por un lado no querían que su princesa se mostrara triste y los vampiros por otro lado querían que serena estuviera contenta y también por Edward ya que se notaba que serena lo hacía feliz, así que hicieron un pacto mudo por el bien de serena, los que estaban preocupados eran mina y Andrew ya que la llegada de las demás sailor estaba próxima y necesitaban que serena se enamorara de Edward así poder liberarla del príncipe de la tierra y el triste futuro que le depararía al lado de él.

Por un lado serena se estaba a gusto con Edward y sentía mariposas cuando estaba con él, es mas podría asegurar que está enamorada del vampiro, pero tenía miedo de sufrir, y antes de decirle sus sentimientos debía contarle la historia de lo que sucedió para así poder cerrar ese ciclo y vivir su amor y aceptar casarse con él.

Por otro lado Edward sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no sabía que es lo que su princesa sentía por él a veces sentía que se entregaba a su relación y otras veces sentía sus dudas, es mas volvía el alo de tristeza a sus ojos, y tenía la seguridad que era por el asunto que la llevo a escapar de su país, pero hoy tenían una cita y allí iba a conversar con ella y ver hacia donde iban ya que no quería que ella siguiera sufriendo, quería protegerla y hacerla sentir que podía apoyarse en el.

Pov mina

Sere! Tu vampiro ya llego…..dije

Ok, enseguida bajo….dile que tome asiento! Grito serena

Ok, bueno la escuchaste así que siéntete en tu casa..dije

Gracias, dijo Edward mientras tomaba asiento…

Pov Edward

Bueno aquí vamos, espero que todo salga bien….dije…..en eso veo a mi ángel bajar se veía sumamente hermosa, con un vestido de plata…y se veía muy linda, que digo hermosa….

Te ves hermosa! Le dije y ella se ruborizo

Gracias…tú te ves muy apuesto..me dijo

Bueno chicos vayan luego, ya sabemos que se ven lindo, así que dejen de mostrar la plata a los ricos…dijo mina

Jajajaja todos reímos, mina es contar plata delante de los pobres y no es tu caso porque me tienes a mi…dijo Andrew

Bueno nos vamos….nos vemos….dijo serena

Pórtense bien que no quiero sobrinos todavía…dijo mina

A lo que serena se puso colorada y yo si hubiera estado vivo también….

Mina! Dijimos los tres restantes…

Y nos subimos a mi auto….la lleve a mi prado…..tenía un pequeño picnic…para los dos…

Te gusta? Le dije

Me encanta, eres tan preocupado y detallista….me dijo

Bueno tomemos asiento, sé que no puedo comer pero me gusta mimarte…dije sonriéndole

Me estas deslumbrando…dijo sonriéndome

Y me gusta cuando me sonríes por deslumbrarte…..dije

Nos sentamos y sere comenzó a cenar y a contarme sus cosas de cuando era niña….me tenia intrigado ya que ella nunca hablaba de su pasado….

Pov serena

Y esa fue mi niñez….

Lo demás ya lo sabes, y bueno ahora creo que es tiempo de que sepas porque fue que hui de mi vida en Japón….dije

Claro te escucho sabes que estoy para apoyarte…. me dijo

Bueno comienza así….

_Inicio recuerdos_

_Acababa de cumplir 18 años y yo estaba sumamente feliz, tenia al que creí que era el amor de mi vida, tenía a todas mis amigas a mi lado unos padres que me querían y un hermano chico…y a mi fiel compañera luna_

_Pero un día me atrase estudiando, cosa que no hacía muy seguido y llegue tarde a una reunión en el templo de ray, la sailor del fuego y no se por qué me dio por quedarme a escuchar por detrás de la puerta…_

_Ray: esa serena nunca cambiara, llega tarde para todo….._

_Amy: si y nosotros debemos preocuparnos por el bienestar del planeta_

_Lita: lo mejor será que tu Darién ya debas casarte con ella así formar Tokio de cristal_

_Darién: pero yo no quiero casarme, para mí es una obligación estar con ella, ya no siento lo que sentía Endimión por serenety, es más a mí lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es mi carrera en el hospital no quiero ser rey todavía._

_Mina: miren chicas dejen a serena tranquila y si tú no la quieres Darién mejor déjala, no quiero que la hagas sufrir. _

_Darién: y no piensas en rini, es mi hija y no quiero que desaparezca…._

_Mina: y por eso harías sufrir a serena, por una niña caprichosa que no respeta a su madre!_

_Darién: será porque ella no se da a respetar siempre llorando y siendo inmadura…_

_Lita: Darién tienes que sacrificarte es por el futuro.._

_Ray; si, todas hemos sacrificados nuestras vidas personales por el futuro y ahora porque serena no sabe conquistarte no podemos poner en peligro el futuro._

_Darién: si no queda más remedio lo hare…_

_Mina: Yo me voy no quiero escuchar más estupideces_

_Yo me teletransporte y me fui al parque, me quede pensando y en realidad me di cuenta que mi vida era una mentira a excepción de mina, que era la única fiel….y me fui a ver a las sailor exteriores. _

_Cuando estaba por entrar a la mansión me dio por transformarme y entrar para callado y ver si realmente su lealtad era para mí o no.._

_Ellas estaban reunidas en la sala conversando_

_Setsuna: Hoy hable con las chicas y les pedí que conversaran con el príncipe, el tiene que embarazar a la princesa para empezar a crear el futuro que todos conocemos._

_Haruka: si pero el futuro no es color de rosa para la princesa, si hay paz en el universo pero la vida de ella es un infierno, su marido no la quiere y la pequeña dama ni la respeta._

_Michiru: eso es porque ella no se preparo lo suficiente, no basta con tener un buen corazón, pero ella se lo busco no está a la altura para ser nuestra princesa, la que recordábamos era más aplicada y más refinada._

_Hotaru: espero que ella se sacrifique por que el futuro es muy importante y rini tiene que nacer, aunque el príncipe no la ame._

_Setsuna: hay que obligarla a como dé lugar no podemos arriesgarnos…._

_Y cuando termine de escuchar eso me fui de allí y fui al crown, allí me encontré con Andrew_

_Andrew: hola sere y esa cara?_

_Pues que pasaría si te dieras cuenta que todos los que te rodean son unos hipócritas?_

_Andrew: pues me alejaría de ellos….por qué pasa? _

_Le relate lo sucedido y nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan enojado_

_Y luego ahí me conto que era parte de la luna y que estaba destinado a protegerme pero de manera secreta, y ahora era tiempo de hacérmelo saber ya que las guardinas habían fallado excepto por mina…._

_Nos despedimos y quedamos de vernos al día siguiente para ver qué haríamos._

_Iba por la calle cuando apareció Darién y me dijo que tenía que conversar conmigo, yo me hice la desentendida y fui con él a su departamento, pero lo que me esperaba allá nunca pensé que sería capaz_

_Amor? Creo que ya es tiempo de seguir un paso más en nuestra relación, dijo acercándose a mí _

_A que te refieres? Dije dando un paso hacia atrás_

_Pues a que deberíamos casarnos y ahora por lo pronto empezare a adelantar el nacimiento de rini…me dijo acercándose peligrosamente_

_No….creo que somos muy jóvenes todavía no me siento preparada…le dije_

_Pero ya llevamos miles de años en una relación…no crees que deberíamos…..en eso lo interrumpí_

_No, no quiero y jamás me acostare contigo olvídalo y desaparecí, me fui a casa de mina _

_Mina! Donde estas? _

_Aquí sere que pasa por que estas así?dijo_

_Mina estas sola no estás con Artemis o luna?_

_No, ellos salieron…pero que pasa?_

_Tengo que huir….irme del país y comenzar con una nueva vida cambiarme de nombre.._

_Pero por qué? Dijo mina_

_Tú lo sabes hoy escuche todo se que de todas las sailor en ti no mas puedo confiar…mina sé que es mucho pedir pero vente conmigo, te necesito a mi lado….Andrew después de unirá lo llamare apenas estemos libres de este peligro..dije_

_Claro vamos..Tú sabes que eres como mi hermana….dijo mina_

_Fin de recuerdos_

Ese imbécil se atrevió a tratar de propasarte contigo, que se cree eso no es de caballeros -dijo Edward

Y eso bueno otra cosa de lo que quería hablarte es que….bueno yo…te amo…dije

Yo,…también te amo…no sabes lo feliz que me haces… entonces…dijo mientras de colocaba de rodillas….te casarías conmigo?

Si….nos casaremos …cuando quieras…dije sonriendo

Gracias por hacerme muy feliz… dijo dándome muchos besos….

Bueno creo que ahora Alice y mina tendrán una boda que preparar…dije sonriendo

Creo que ya comenzaron, porque de hace varias semanas no me deja escuchar sus pensamientos….comienza a recitar la biblia….dijo sonriendo

Puede ser porque mina anda muy misteriosa y sale a cada rato con Alice….no puedo creerlo…ellas ya lo sabían y nos engañaron…dije sonriendo

Mejor así nos casamos lo más pronto posible… hay un fin de semana largo de 4 días podríamos casarnos y luego irnos de luna de miel y pedimos un permiso especial…te parece?

Claro, contigo a mi lado es lo único que quiero, lo que es que debemos prepararnos para la llegada de las sailor….dije

Si lo haremos y estaremos todos unidos lo cullen y los lobos…ya he hablado con ellos y están dispuestos a defenderte… te amo…dijo

Gracias… me haces muy feliz… luego partimos a la casa cullen a dar la noticia…

Pov Edward

Serena por fin me dijo sus sentimientos y vamos a casarnos… espero hacerla muy feliz…se que con ella no tengo que contener mis fuerzas porque ella es muy fuerte y no le hare daño….

Vamos a dar la noticia…te parece si llamas a mina y le dices que nos esperen en mi casa….dije

Mina me dijo que iba a estar con Alice y Andrew con jasper….en la mansión así que solo tenemos que llegar allí, y decirles te parece?...dijo

Claro…llegamos a mi casa…la ayude a bajar y entramos…todos estaban reunidos en el salón.

Hola familia! Dije

Esme se acerco a serena….hola hija, como estas?...

Bien…y todo gracias a Edward….dijo mirándome con amor….

Bueno…..tenemos una noticia que dar… serena levanto su mano mostrando el anillo….nos vamos a casar….dije….luego les siguió el grito de las chicas, los abrazos y felicitaciones

Y para cuando? Dijo esme

Pues en dos semanas….dijimos los dos

Siiiiii! Gritaron mina y Alice…..lo sabíamos…dijo Alice

Ya están listas las invitaciones y justo con la fecha…..dijo mina

Cómo? Dijimos mi ángel y yo

Pues teníamos presentimiento y ya tenemos listo todo…..es mas hasta la fecha….menos mal que le acertamos o si no hubiéramos tenido que cambiarlas…dijo mina

En eso Alice se queda callada…..estaba teniendo una visión…veía unas sailors justo luego de la graduación y no venían contentas…se nos veía en una batalla con ellas….y ahí quedo la visión

Ya viene…confirmado terminando la escuela ellas se presentaran a buscar a serena lo bueno que ya estará casada…dijo Alice

Y así ya tendrá su poder completamente ya que el matrimonio estará consumado…dijo mina pícaramente…

Mina! Le gritaron todos y luego se rieron de la cara que teníamos…

Bueno ahora debemos prepararnos para la boda serena ya tengo el vestido diseñado y echo espero te guste….dijo Alice

Claro luego lo veremos ya que Edward no puede verlo…dijo sere mirándome y sonriendo…

Bueno yo vere lo de las flores y la decoración aunque ya lo tengo listo pero prefiero ver que todo este perfecto….

Tú también mama! Dije

Claro… ya lo veía venir así que quise estar lista…no todos los días se casa tu hijo…dijo esme

Gracias a todos….para mí es un honor forma parte de su familia dijo sere…

Continuara…..

Próximamente la boda y luna de miel…

Disculpen la espera pero el trabajo me tiene un poco ocupada de tiempo….

Hasta la próxima y dejen comentarios así me animo mas a escribir


End file.
